


pure as a wedding dress

by Trojie



Series: Howl [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cock Warming, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Facials, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's pretty sure Cas isn't gonna just let them be. It's ok. He's got a plan and Dean will roll with it like he rolls with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pure as a wedding dress

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again titled from the lyrics of _Howl_ by Florence + the Machine.

'You know he's hunting us, right?' Sam asks it in the dark of the motel room they're squatting in, in the middle of the slanted, cracked mess they made of the bed after they broke in post-hunt and fucked, full of the kind of passion you only get from ripping shit apart. 'Your angel.'

'Don't call him that,' Dean rumbles into the skin of Sam's hip where his head is pillowed, the rest of him sprawled wide, one foot on the floor, the other crooked in a tangle of sheets. They're twisted round each other like koi in a pond. Sam has his legs lying up the wall like he used to when he was fifteen and growing out of his skin, unable to sit still because of it. 

'He's gonna think he can save you,' Sam muses, twisting his fingers in Dean's hair and wondering if he can nudge his brother a little bit over, wanting to mouth at where Dean's cock lies fat and soft between his legs. It's possible he's developed an oral fixation. Dean calls it being a slut for his cock, proudly, but Sam just wants to _taste,_ all the time. The world has lost some of its savour now that he has Dean to compare it to, and he's always so hungry. 'Maybe think he can save me too, who knows.'

'He's not dumb enough to try anything,' Dean says lazily. 'We taught him that much at least.'

'We talking about the same angel here?' asks Sam. 'I mean, dumb's not the problem. He's smart, but he's got all those fucking hangups about duty.'

Dean shrugs _whatever_. The mark on his arm pulses against Sam's skin in the dark. It'd probably like an angel kill. 'Kinda wanna see his face,' Dean says. 'When he sees you all powerful again.'

Sam's mouthing at Dean's thigh now. 'D'you think he knows already, maybe?'

'Could do. You haven't exactly been subtle, baby bro.' Sam's been yanking demons left right and centre, it's true, but why the fuck shouldn't he? And if Cas has a problem with that then his priorities are screwed.

Sam rolls lazily off the sloping, broken bed rather than think too much more about their former friend's motivations. He has more interesting things to do. He nudges Dean's thighs wider, ducks his head to take Dean's soft dick in his mouth, sliding his tongue slow along it and just resting it there in between his hollowed cheeks and the roof of his mouth.

It's something about the taste, the sloppy richness of their fucking that still clings to Dean's skin, and the scent where Sam's nose is buried in Dean's pubic hair, against his belly. Sam's own cock stirs lazily along his thigh as Dean's twitches in his mouth.

'Mmm,' Dean purrs, wrapping his fingers in Sam's hair. 'Wouldn't mind seeing Cas's face when he figures this bit out too.'

Sam's mouth floods with saliva at the thought. Dean thrusts softly, still not even half hard, and chuckles. 

'Y'know what gets me, Sammy? S'that even like this you could kill me. How much you like it when I do this -' and his cock is filling now, but he's got Sam's jaw between his hands and is keeping Sam's face pressed close, so that he can feel it as Sam starts to choke on Dean's growing, hardening dick, increment by increment, '- and how someone watchin' us'd think I fucking owned you, when it's the other way around.'

Sam lets his eyes roll back and his jaw go slack as Dean fucks his throat. They're both hard now. Every thrust makes Sam's sore lips kiss Dean's belly, his nose rubs at Dean's navel, and Sam grabs hold of his own ankles instead of his desperate cock, and kinda wishes he was tied up. 

Spit drips down his chin, fucked out of him. Dean's fingers are so tight at the base of Sam's skull that he's yanking hair out. 'Makes me so fucking hot, Sammy,' says Dean hoarsely. 'Thinking 'bout you on your knees for me while some fucker who thinks they can take us gets close. Thinking 'bout fucking you til I can see the whites of their eyes, fucking you while you kill them, oh fuck, fuck, Sammy please, can I come on you, wanna come on you, all over -'

Sam pulls off and leans back, baring his throat. Dean growls like it's being ripped out of him and jerks his dick frantically until he comes all over Sam's neck, dripping over his collarbones and down his chest, droplets clinging to peaked nipples. Sam moans, hands still clamped to his ankles, and Dean drops to the floor as well, raking his fingernails over Sam's come-slick skin and pushing him over, stuffing his hole with two fingers just as a starter.

He knows what Sam wants. Sam leans forward and cants his ass back, begging for it. He's still open enough, from Dean jackhammering into him earlier. Dean holds Sam's hole open on four spread fingertips, and the next touch Sam feels is the soft head of Dean's dick, as Dean feeds it carefully back inside Sam, where it belongs.

'Gonna keep me warm, Sammy?' says Dean, sitting back against the bed and pulling Sam with him in his lap. 'Keep me warm while I feed you your breakfast.' He's fumbled the knife out of Sam's jeans where they were abandoned on the floor, and is opening tiny nicks on his fingers.

Sam struggles at the smell, the feel of Dean inside him only just starting to get hard again, the overriding ache of his own dick. Dean shushes him. 'Here, baby boy. I gotcha,' he says, and his bloody fingers go in Sam's mouth, his other hand around Sam's cock.

That's how Cas finds them a moment later, the fucking poster boys of demonic debauchery, Sam suckling Dean's blood and clenching his ass to try and get something to fuck back on, Dean teasing Sam's cock with tiny strokes, telling him how good he looks, big and strong and covered in Dean's come. Sam senses angelic presence and can't help grinning, spreading his legs even further just to make sure Cas gets a good fucking look.

'So it's true, then.' Cas's voice rings out as clear and disapproving as church bells. 'You two have truly lost your way.'

'I prefer to think we found it,' says Dean, wrapping his hand fully around Sam's dick and thrusting up into him, fully hard now. 'We're better, faster, stronger. Sammy here's been saving people again.'

Cas stands defiantly in the motel door, hands in his trench coat pockets. It's raining outside, Sam notices. Cas's fluffy bed hair is back in force. He looks tired, but then again doesn't he always? 

'You kill innocents.'

'Only if they get in our way,' says Dean. 

'You steal, torture, and defile.'

'When we have to.'

Cas takes a step forward, hands out now like he's begging. 'This isn't the way,' he says. 'This isn't your way, the way you taught me.'

'It is now,' says Dean. He stopped moving so Sam's doing all the work, tipped forward and riding Dean's cock hard, Dean's bloody fingers smearing across his mouth because he's panting too hard to keep them in. 'It's a better way. We get shit done now. And we get this.' He grabs Sam's hair and pulls his head back so that Sam is forced to make eye contact with Cas. 'Look at him. Tell me why I should go back to a 'way' where we don't have this.'

'It's wrong, Dean,' says Cas flatly. 'You know that. Pleasures of the flesh are fleeting, and there is more at stake here than just your minor kills and sins. I can cleanse your soul, cure Sam's addiction, if you will just come with me. We can -'

Dean's stripping Sam's cock now like he's on a mission, holding him steady with his other hand so he can't fuck himself, can only squirm on Dean's lap and take what he's given. He's going to come again soon, he knows it and Dean knows it too, it's rushing towards him like a maddened bull through narrow streets and the carnage when it reaches him is inevitable.

'We can't,' says Dean. 'We never will. We've done enough of your stupid self-righteous, moralistic bullshit. All it does is tear us apart. I won't give him up, Cas. Not again.'

'So you enslave him?' Cas demands. 'You do what Azazel and Ruby did, and drug him to keep him?'

Dean laughs. 'You feeling enslaved, Sam?'

'Feeling bored,' Sam says, shifting to try and get Dean's cock hitting just that perfect spot. 'You guys wanna wrap this up so I can finish getting fucked here?'

'We're made for each other,' Dean tells Cas. 'Or did you forget we share a heaven? Soulmates, Cas, by your fucking rules. Ever occur to you that this is what we're meant to be?'

'You dare,' Cas says, eyes flinty and angry, 'to profane God's decree, twist it to justify this end -'

Dean makes a gameshow buzzer noise. 'I'm sorry. God doesn't live here any more.'

Cas is across the room in two steps, hand outstretched towards Dean and righteous smiting written all over his face, but he's not prepared for Sam, who flicks his head up and throws him across the room into the kitchenette wall. 

'I denied my orders for you,' Cas snarls, struggling. 'I left my garrison and lost my faith for you. I lost my grace to try and save you. Dean, you are the Righteous Man, Michael's vessel, and I would follow you to the end of time, but I will not let you ruin your soul, or your brother's.'

He's pushing hard against Sam's power, and the feeling is exquisite. Sam moans and clenches harder everywhere.

'Fuck, Sammy,' Dean groans in his ear. 'You're fucking killing me, baby.' He stutters and his hips rabbit into Sam's ass, sloppy arrhythmic fucking once, twice, and he comes on a hard exhale, flooding Sam's system with his essence, not as rich or sweet as the feel of blood but with its own kind of power.

'His soul isn't yours to save,' Sam says to Cas, pulling himself free of Dean and crossing the room. 'His soul is his own. You wanted free will once, Cas, well this is what it looks like. We don't take sides. We kill what comes after us, heaven or hell.' He reaches down and cups Cas's face in his blood-streaked hand, brings his body in close until Cas's red, anger-trembling mouth is practically on his cock. 'So I'm gonna give you a choice, just this once. Are you on the team?'

There's a frozen moment when Sam thinks Cas might actually do it, surrender to him, join them on the run again, but it's a split second and a warm shaky breath on the wet head of his dick and then Cas spits at his feet and disappears in a trenchcoated flap.

Sam laughs. 'So much for saving us,' he says, turning back to Dean, who's still sprawled on the floor against the bed. 'Was his expression everything you were dreaming of?'

'Get over here and put your fucking dick in my mouth,' Dean growls.

Afterwards, when they're a sated, sticky mess again and Dean's mouth tastes of Sam's come, Sam says, 'Y'know he's not gonna stop, right?'

'Yeah, well,' says Dean. 'Neither are we.'

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's time to admit that I have a problem and it's called "morally bankrupt Winchesters in love".


End file.
